


Merry christmas

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: They have spent so many christmas working together.Now is the time for their first christmas as a couple.





	Merry christmas

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm still practicing. Sorry for any mistake you could find.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

_Christmas morning._

William T. Spears sighed in front of the kitchen. His first christmas with Grell as a couple and the elder reaper felt completely at a loss about what he was supposed to do in a day like that.

He wasn't even a human anymore. How he was supposed to know about how to celebrate christmas?

William T. Spears sighed again in annoyance. Grell enjoyed the season, merely because of the presents and the “snuggling".

He didn't even know what to give him. Jewelry? Hair products? More make up?

_Definitely not make up._

Staring to the eggs and bacon in their plates, William wondered if Grell had a gift for him, like every year after the  “thing" with Madame Red, and suddenly felt strangely aware that he needed to return the gesture.

_Strangely was a good way to describe it, since he didn't even know how to gift something to anyone._

_He didn't even know how to look happy or excited._

Sighing, William started to climb the stairs and go back to the principal room of the appartment, expecting to find a sleeping mass of red, quietly snoring in bed.

_Grell never got up in time, unless it was to see “Sebas- Chan"._

As he was about to enter, Grell Sutcliff was already awake and practically launching himself to his arms, kissing the closest cheek.

“Merry christmas, darling!" he greeted happily. “I have a present for you!"

Indeed.

“Merry christmas, Grell" William tried to talk in between his arms, fixing his glasses while his lover giggled. “Thank you... I..." William looked for the right words. “I... happen to have a present for you too".

Grell stopped crushing his body against himself and stared at him in disbelief, making William slighty blush.

“I must be dreaming..."

“I'm serious about it, Grell".

“Are you... darling...?"

William shook his head a couple of times, turning his back to the redhead and starting his way back to the kitchen.

“Get ready for breakfast, we are leaving for work soon".

As he got down he didn't hear any movement, pretty sure that Grell was still standing where he left him, with all his messy red hair and oversized pajamas gaping like a fish.

Minutes later, both were eating quietly. The redhead stared at him, a couple of times.

“So... hmm... dear..."

“Yes?" William simply asked, without looking up his plate.

“What kind of... gift you got for me? Isn't overtime... right?" the redhead joked. "I mean, must be that... what else could you gift me if not..."

“I'm perfectly aware that paperwork isn't a “gift" as I always work extra hours filling it".

“I... sorry, darling".

“Just... just finish your breakfast so we can leave already".

Grell nodded and as soon as they were done and Grell fixed William's tie a couple of times, finally they started their walking to the offices.

The redhead staring at him the whole journey and biting his lower lip.

“Stop doing that otherwise you will cut yourself"

Grell was about to say something, but noticed that William was suddenly nervous, stopping at the main doors of the dispatch.

“William..."

The elder reaper violently got one of Grell hands in his, intertwining their fingers and sighing deeply.

“Will! What are you...!?"

Before Grell could even finish, William pushed the door and started to walk, as confident as he could, practically dragging the redhead with him.

“Will, stop! Everyone will notice that you and me are... you know...! You wanted to keep the secret, remember! So nobody would..."

But William wasn't even listening.

“So nobody would know that you are dating me and you will not have to feel ashamed of that or mess in any trouble".

The redhead finished his talking and suddenly crashed with William's back, as soon as the elder reaper finally reached the offices, already full of reapers talking and walking around them.

His grip on Grell's hand tightened and he kept walking, under the stares of every reaper around.

Wouldn't work. Everyone could just think that he was just forcing Grell to work and since the redhead was madly in love with him, he would just obey and follow.

He had to give Grell's christmas gift, in front of everyone.

Without thinking in the consecuences.

The elder reaper winced a little. Well, now or never.

William suddenly stopped in the middle of the room and Grell stumbled behind hlm, feeling his hand a little numb thanks to his strong grip. The supervisor turned around to see his lover, staring at him with a confused expression in his eyes and his mouth slightly open in surprise.

“Will... what's wrong with you? Do you feel...?"

But before he could even finish the sentence, William's fingers softly held his chin, raising his head up to meet his eyes.

“Merry christmas, Grell" He said, almost like a whisper, before placing a soft kiss in the reaper's red lips and making everyone gasp in surprise.

“Will, what... are you doing?" Grell mumbled against his lips, slightly breathless.

“Giving you, your christmas gift. Of course".

“Thanks but... we are in the middle of the office..."

“You said that I was ashamed of being with you, so I thought that the perfect christmas gift for you, was showing you exactly the opposite. Now, if you excuse me, I have a lot of paperwork to catch up with and I suggest you to do the same"...

William simply nodded before kissing his lover's forehead and walking past him like if nothing happened, ignoring the murmurs and looks he was receiving from the others and leaving a deep blushed redhead reaper, touching his lips with a couple of fingers.

Grinning soflty and already starting to run behind him.

“But I got a christmas present for you too, darling!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know. Ooc and stupid, but felt like sharing some happiness this month and hopefully my bad english makes someone smile or curse me. Whatever happens first.


End file.
